fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3DS (Samtendo09's Version.)
Old Gameplay, New Adventure. Three months have passed after Bowser's latest defeat, the Mario Bros. enjoy their vacation. However, they see Wario and Waluigi searching the treasure. Wario, however has accidentally pushed Diddy Kong, which Donkey Kong goes mad and attack them. Then Blue Toad and Yellow Toad appear and told the heroes: Blue Toad: Princess Peach is kidnapped! It's not Bowser, it's...It's Geno!!! The heroes don't know why Geno do a such a crime. Then they see Mallow run and accidectly to the heroes. Mallow: Geno betrayed me! He uses the Ztars to brainwash Bowser's Troops and kidnap Peach to wake up the Ultra Star!! Then Bowser and Bowser.Jr., then Yoshi and Birdo appears, when they heard the bad news. No one know why Geno is going to do that. You can play up to 12 Players! Characters: ﻿Worlds: ﻿If you beat a Boss, you can save. If you complete the game, you can save whenever you want! The Enemy Courses are different: They are all Hammer Bros. species! *World 1: Hammer. *World 2: Fire. *World 3: Ice. *World 4: Boomering. *World 5: Sledge. *World 6: Hammer and Boomering. *World 7: Fire and Ice. *World 8: Slegde and Thunder. *World 9: All type of Hammer Bros.! *World 10: None, as this World is a Special World. Helpers: These aren't playable but they can help Mario & Co. Mellow appear as a Helper to do a Super Guide Player. He act just like Mario but he don't do Spin Stars. Items: ﻿All items form New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii appears plus a Feather Cape, and the new Thunder Flower. Enemies: Every enemies form NSMB and NSMBW comes in this game, even the King Bills. References: *Super Mario World: Yoshi is still ridible despite being a playable character. The player can hop on him in a similiar way but it actually only shooting Fire/Ice/Thunder Ball. That mean that Yoshi can still eat enemies by itself as a player. There no music based on this game but if the Player 1 control Yoshi (Yes, it is possble without hacking!), EVERY musics will become SMW Musics in the respective stage. *Mario Spin-Offs: CPUs is avaliable. Their performance is equal as the P1's Overall Skill. Waluigi appears on most of those. *NSMB(W): All enemies appear, including the awsome King Bills. The Super Guide Block is avaliable. The multiplayers is avaliable. (However, there up to 8 players instand of 4.) The Special World appears after defeat Ultra Geno. *Wario Land: Wario is playable. *Super Mario Galaxy (1 and 2.): The Space Land is similiar to Good Egg Galaxy. Also Rosalina appear as a damsel in distress, kidnapped by Ludwig. Also Dino Piranha returns in this game. Receptions: IGN have given a 10/10 (Perfect!) and called "The True Mario Game". It said that without Square Enix, Nintendo will not be able to use Geno nor Mellow which is boring. The Gamespot give it 9.5/10 and receive many Excellents by non-hyping fans. Trivia: *For people who want to know why Geno wants the Ultra Star; **He want to be the most powerful life-form of the whole universe. **He is mad for not being appeared in future official Mario games. **He want to stop evils for good...but himself because he doesn't have right to use the Ultra Star. **He want to be more popular then ALL character in the world. **He want to be the ultimate hero. (But he ended up to be evil because he attacked good people.) *The New Super Mario Bros. 3DS: D.I.Y. Mode! game have been confirmed and is available only to the Ninten4Online. You can transfer your D.I.Y. Materials and play them! Or you can play these on your Ninten4Online in a simple way. *Iggy have originally have a revenge in the Castle 4 with enemies but ended up replaced by the B.B.B. Team. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games